bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Glaciersharp
|textcolor=#FFFFFF |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview }} , | relatives =N/A | education =Self-taught | rank =Básillian | unique power ='Spirit Ice' | story debut = | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Glaciersharp (グレーシャーシャープ, Gurēshāshāpu) is a large Hollow with features resembling a cross between a bipedal and an . As a he was a part of a bandit group that terrorized villages and settlements in search of profit and their continued survival. Appearance Glaciersharp is a behemoth of a figure, standing taller than most Humans with a rippling mass of muscles across his pale blue-gray skin, veins constantly popped and visible from beneath his skin. His head is large and elongated, shaped like that of a canine. The features of his face remain obscured by his hollow mask, itself shaped like his face and covering the entirety of his facial structure with sharp triangular cuts for his eyes as well as ridged coverings that hide the front of raised, pointy ears on the top. A large continuous row of teeth run across either side of the mask to meet at the front with a small portion of the individual teeth having been cracked or broken over time. Visible beneath those, especially when Glaciersharp opens his maw, are a second row of more natural teeth, shorter than those present on the mask and with a slight curvature to them, they have also begun to yellow with decay. His eyes encapsulate the entirety of the spaces they rest in, a luminous yellow surrounded by black in the shape of triangles. Pushed out from beneath his mask and flowing down across his back is a wild and unkempt main of dark blue hair that extends across his back, obscuring large parts of it at a time. Around his neck there is a patchwork mixture of scales and fur, creating a thin craggy ring around it before becoming a more orderly pattern of scales that cover his back with a muted gray pigmentation to them. The center of his back has a large ribbed spine that raises up over the rest of his back and leads off into a large reptillian tail just before his waist. Two further sets of spinal protrusions frame the sides of the main one, though shorter than the set at the center. His shoulders and upper arms are also covered in scales before turning into fur once again across the forearms, though this set of fur is much longer than the short visible tufts present on the head, being long and flowing. He has five digits on each hand, with each finger being rather stubbly, instead much of their length is made up by long ice blue claws that arc into a curve part way across their length. On the palm of these hands however are a second set of hands, more human-like in nature with long slender digits and very thin nails at the end, they are melded into the flesh of the larger set keeping their range of movement limited. Around the wrist of his right hand rest three silver bangles, dented and unnaturally widened due to the width of his arms. The legs are much the same as the hands, with scales on the upper thighs and wild fur covering the lower legs. They are digitigrade in nature and bear only three toes in contrast to the five fingers of the hands, like them though they bear sharp crystalline claws, these ones more straight and shorter than those above. His Hollow hole, though not immediately visible is present on his wrist, hidden under the bangles worn on top of it. Personality Prideful, overconfident, and brash, Glaciersharp is a self-important Hollow, happy to drill his name into the heads of whoever is within earshot until it becomes impossible to forget. His power as a Hollow, as low as it may seem on the grand scale of things, gives way to an inflated ego for the wolf-like creature causing him to boast endlessly about his accomplishments, no matter how meager, and the abilities that he possesses and just how they make him better than the rest of his kind. This trait is not naturally his own, but is instead born out of self-awareness that his instincts as a Hollow are slowly overpowering his own mental faculties and washing away his personality and memories bit-by-bit. He forces others to learn of him in order to put himself at ease, to be able to feel like he still remains himself rather than another of the more mindless Hollows that roam the Forest of Menos or form the unthinking collective of a Gillian. Another result of this slow erosion of his sense of self is his attachment to what little remains of his memories as a Human, though much of it has already faded, he is fiercely protective of what he can recall often spending much of his free time trying to relive them in some sort of vain attempt to keep them intact. Parts of his old life have bled into his new one, at times unknowingly to Glaciersharp himself, something he ends up believing to be a new trait he's devised from his situation or a result of the growing strength of a Hollow's natural instincts. As a Human he had loved to hunt a variety of wild animals, taking their lives from a distance before they could even recognize there was a threat nearby. At first Glaciersharp used this as a means of survival during his early days as a Hollow due to being weaker than many of those he preyed upon, but over time it became his routine method for dealing with battle and eventually a source of enjoyment. Instead of the usual bee-line Hollows made after Pluses once they arrived in the Human World, Glaciersharp instead hunted those who still lived, forcibly removing them from their body and pressuring them into extended games of cat and mouse until he caught and devoured them. His success in this field has led to the development of a lust to seek out thrills through danger, as many creatures remain stronger than him despite his growth. He has a tendency to seek them out, or lure them to him in the case of Shinigami, in order that he might hunt the most dangerous prey; one that could just as easily cut him down. He is severely attached to a woman he once knew in life, stemming from his fading memories, he realizes that he shared a bond with her but knows little else, her image, her name, even the nature of the bond has been forgotten. However, apart from the bond itself, he recalls the voice of the woman, and claims to feel her scent hanging on the tip of his nose. Though finding her amidst the vastness of the Human World is a daunting task, it is a goal that Glaciersharp uses to occupy his time, both as a purpose that keeps him moving forward and as a way to stave off the instincts that seek to swallow him whole. Fighting against his nature as a Hollow is a constant struggle, one that Glaciersharp is often on the losing side of and more than once has his higher thought process been overidden by a compulsion to devour Pluses or fellow Hollows. Though he is content with the idea of gaining more power even if the means involve feeding on others, he is vehemently against it when it comes to erasing his sense of self in the process, as he sees it, having a great amount of power is pointless if he is no longer the same person, a fact made worse by the realization that Gillian's are, more often than not, entirely mindless. History As a Human, Glaciersharp was born some 38 years ago in the year 837. His family was among the Britons that had immigrated to Armorica and lived within the Southern regions of the area, in the kingdom of Broërec before the region was unified under Nominoe as Brittany. He grew up in poverty, but as a very strong willed child he took matter into his own hands, stealing food from ill-watched places and pickpocketing the unaware townsfolk that he could take advantage of. He was lithe and nimble as a child, which was tantamount to his success as a pickpocket and thief. His ill-gotten gains were used to support his family in whatever small capacity that it could, though it wasn't enough to sustain them and poor living conditions eventually claimed the lives of his parents. With his family gone, the young Human was left without guidance or a moral compass as he continued to grow up, his only clue being the occassions where he was caught by the guard and left in a cell for the night. He became bitter, both at the loss of his parents and how he felt forced to steal for a living, eventually becoming resentful of the townsfolk and their lack of care for him and his situation. One particular attempt at theft gone awry turned into violence and the Human, now a young man, was forced to flee from home with blood on his hands and the guard at his back. Though he lost his home, and had now committed murder, the Human continued on with the pursuit of his own survival, stealing from rural communities or isolated homesteads and farms for food and whatever money or ammenities he could find. With time he attracted others of a like mind, and they were eventually swallowed up into the mass of a large bandit group that preyed on small towns and light military patrols. Often times Glaciersharp's Human self was in charge of the latter efforts, having been smart enough to realize that a lord had not the time nor the resources to look into every case of lost patrols, keeping the pattern of their ambushes infrequent, the young man made a name for himself amongst his cohorts by attacking several different routes over a period of time, minimalizing the possible repercussions from the young Dukedom of Brittany whilst maximizing the equipment they could steal. Primarily the bandit group preyed on small villages due to their lack of any meaningful militia to oppose them, and Glaciersharp was a frequent participant of these raids, his focus often on food stuffs or petty trinkets that were easy to carry, more from habit than practicality however. They adopted a partly nomadic lifestyle, the bandit clan, never remaining in one place too long so as to keep the coffers that they raided at least somewhat bountiful and to avoid becoming especially noticeable to better trained and armed military forces of the dukes and petty kings. Moving from place to play, they eventually came to reside nearby the city of Gwened, the largest and most risky of the towns they preyed upon. There, they adopted a more involved approach, making trips to the city in small groups whilst posing as travellers or merchants. They would pawn off stolen items and bully the townsfolk and it was here that Glaciersharp met a woman whom he became very close to, developing a bond that he grew to cherish though it was predicated on lies about his identity at the time. It would be a scant few months before the bandits eventually moved on the city in force, having scouted the town's defenses in that time and amassed a fair sum of loot through trading and extortion. They attacked in two groups, a large force of the bandits massing at the gates of the city whilst a second group had went in ahead of them to ensure that the gates remained opened. Glaciersharp was with the latter team, having volunteered for the role so that he might warn the woman of the impending attack so that she could save herself. Instead she warned the city militia which quickly prepared for the assault, the bandit's advance team being forced to fight to keep at least one of the city's entrances open under pressure from an increased guard. Gwened devolved into chaos as the two forces filled the streets with their men, weapons clashed and blood spilled all across the town, Glaciersharp fought his way through the streets attempting to push towards the outskirts where militia presence would have been lightest and he was largely successful, on the merit of avoiding what fights he could and usually killing those he was faced with as quickly as possible, using whatever advantage he could find no matter how underhanded. His escape was slowed down when he took a vicious wound to the back, leaving him incapable of walking on his own for a time afterward. He was lucky to be patched up and carried home by his comrades, though he was eventually joined by many others as the bandits were pushed from the city in defeat. The Human felt betrayed by the woman, but didn't have long to contemplate his feelings on the matter before a massed effort from the duchy and the city came after them. His inability to walk made him dead weight, and Glaciersharp was abandoned like all those others who could not carry themselves from the camp. The law did not give mercy to scum such as them and it wasn't long before the Human found himself at the hands of torturers slowly bleeding the life from him. He died cursing the names of his fellow bandits and the woman he believed to have wronged him. But that was not to be the end of things. His Soul separated from his body and it sought out those that it continued to curse in death, the woman in Gwened first and foremost. His soul watched over her with resentment, part of him wished to forgive her, to speak with her once more, but it was suppressed under an irrational anger that was constantly fanned by his state as a spirit. He would follow the woman everywhere as she travelled, first on her daily life in Gwened and then beyond when she decided to leave the city behind for elsewhere. This made him difficult to track for both Hollows and Shinigami, allowing his slow transformation from earthbound spirit to Hollow to go unimpeded. His first victim would be none other than the woman that he had followed all this time, caught unaware as her soul was ripped from her physical body and devoured before she had a chance to register what was even going on. Similiar fates befell many of the bandits from his group over a lengthy period of time, an animalistic Hollow hunting them down through unnatural senses garnered by his obsessive resentment for each of them. Glaciersharp would first awaken with a conscious thought in the ocean of sand that was Hueco Mundo's surface, his mind had come to terms with its new form long before he became capable of moving it by his own will, he instinctively knew of the powers he could wield and something about the desert made it home to him. But from then on he would make frequent ventures to the Human World. He was a very weak Hollow, and so couldn't rely on the infrequent hunts that his kind typically took to, so he would seperate the spirits of many from their bodies in one location before consuming them and then fleeing back to Hueco Mundo. It was a risky venture, one that greatly hastened his growth but also made the Shinigami aware of his presence in any given area that much quicker. His first run in with Shinigami was an utter defeat, though large and intimidating in appearance, Glaciersharp could do little but run like a cornered rat in the face of the black-clad swordsman that hunted him, his only choice to flee when it became clear that opening the took far too long to easily escape. But he would continue this way, using flighty and underhanded methods to fight those that would come for him, his cannibalistic brethren, or the loathsome Shinigami. His powers developed in such a way to aid him in this and soon enough he no longer needed to rely on killing many souls to compensate for his lack in power, instead he could go at a slower pace, even toying with souls before devouring them and he could do the same to his hunters after reversing the roles they played in battle, making them his prey. Of course, such advancement was not without its cost however. Each soul that came to him washed away another part of his humanity, soon enough he lost his name, the identities of those he knew in life, his memories, and even the traits that made up his personality. Each time he fed he became more like a mindless Hollow, and as much as he railed against it, the overpowering hunger would ensure that he could never stop. Powers & Abilities Trivia *Glaciersharp's design takes cues from Killer Croc, of the Batman franchise, as well as from the Werewolf transformation as shown in the 2005 PS2 game Project Altered Beast. *The colour associated with Glaciersharp is Outer Space, a shade of black which, in Japanese colour culture, represents style, death, bad luck, and, unhapiness. *Images on this article were drawn by Luminent-Soul on DeviantArt on commission from the author. Category:Hollow Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Character